The most unique DBZ story ever!
by Sora11
Summary: Like the title says, the most unique DBZ story ever!!! (And i is mostly about Goten and Trunks,so BLEH!!!!) And Bob is back!
1. Default Chapter

It was a beautiful summer day and Trunks and Goten were getting ready for school. "Aww. Mom," Goten cried. " Why do the schools open in summer." ChiChi glared at her son and snapped , "they just do, m'kay?" Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Mom, I got it!" Gohan called. He opened the door and the mailman was there, holding a letter. Gohan gaped as he grabbed the letter out of the mail mans outstretched hand. "Erm.Thanks?" Gohan said, confusedly. "MO-OM!!! It's for YOUU!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled. "JUU-UUST a second. I'll be down, GOHAN!" ChiChi replied. She raced down the steps and grabbed the letter out of Gohan's hand. She ripped it open and it was a card. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The card said and a small blast a energy came out of the card. "M'KAY IS MY WORD," came Vegeta's voice out of the card. "Damn you Vegeta," Gohan sputtered.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!! GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE BUTT OUT OF BED!!" Vegeta glared at his son. "Eh. On the spaceship Lollypop! Gingerbrrreeead men like ta do hip- hop!" Vegeta was doing the dance of the sugar plum fairy when he noticed a videocamera. "DAMN YOU, KAKAROT!!!" Vegeta stomped over to the videocamera, when Trunks woke up and slapped Vegeta in the face. "You jerk. I WAS TRYING TO GET SUM SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta ran around, screaming like a little girlie. " MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma rushed up the stairs and said , "OKAY!!! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON??" Vegeta looked at Bulma and said, " mommy, I don't want to go to school today! I want to stay home and make cookies with you!" Bulma slapped him in the face and said, "stupid dog. Ya made me look bad." Trunks covered his ears and dashed through the window. He grabbed the videocamera and yelled, "HEADIN TO GOTEN'S!"  
  
Trunks dashed up and about the streets, lookin for Goten. "GOTENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried. Goten came runnin towards him and said ," "hey, Trunks!" Trunks showed Goten the video camera and they laughed a very sinister, evil laugh. "Let's show Jill* this!" They rushed to the school, not knowing they would have a more wacky adventures!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Bob is Back! YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! Oh (*: I don't wanna use my real name.) Bob: RIGHT! Me: come back for more stupid ficcies !!! 


	2. The Magic Laptop and Trunks Unending Lov...

Goten and Trunks walked to school, and saw the most bizarre thing: Piccolo, with a suit and tie, with glasses, and those weird shoes that guy teachers wear. Trunks and Goten snickered as the now odd-looking Namekian passed. "Where could.YA KNOW. be?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded with a shrug. When they were fighting Buu, in the last battle, Trunks suggested that they do something to Buu to make him a school pet. Goten had thought the idea was funny and did some odd attack that was never mentioned in any other DBZ fanfic. Thus, the Hamster Buu was born. Using it's none powers, it runs endlessly in the hamster wheel!!! " Didn't that one green-haired kid hafta take Buu home?" Goten asked. "Ya, I think so!" Trunks replied.  
  
"Hey, guys!" A blonde-haired girl met Goten and Trunks by the stairs ."Hey, Jill," the boys said in unison. "Well?" she asked, outstretching her hand. "Oh, yeah." Trunks handed her the tape from the video-camera. "Umm. guys? I have a confession to make. I got this lap-top, see but it's a magic lap-top and whatever I type happens.. Here watch." She pulled a laptop out of her backpack and flipped it open. She loaded up word and typed: 'Trunks had an unending love for Jill. He would tell her that when he met her at school that day. 'Jill,' he said. 'I love you.' AT that time, Trunks said, "Jill, I love you." Then, she typed something else and Trunks hugged her. "Gawd." Goten said. "That is not Trunks behavior!!" Then, the bell rang. All the kids went inside. Jill and Trunks were holding hands (AWWWWWWWWWWWW) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: WEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL?? Bob: Girl, you need imagination! Me: Shove it, Bob. WELLLLLLLLL?? 


End file.
